Abigail Potter and the Diary of Tom Riddle
by Iridescentbeauty
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the only child of Lily and James? What if he didn't have to face the Dursleys alone? How much of his story be changed?
1. Chapter 4 Guilt

Abigail Potter and the Diary of Tom Riddle 

**Disclaimer: This masterpiece belongs to J.K Rowling, except for the character I create. **

_**Authors Note- I would like to thank Ginevraweaslyrocks who wrote the awesome story Emily Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for giving me the idea to write this story. **_

Chapter 1 

Brother and Sister

"_Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet."_

Anyone who would have walked passed four, Privet Drive, would have thought it was just another perfectly normal house. The front grass was neatly cut, and the front garden was nice and tidy. Every flower, leaf, and bush was neatly cut, almost to perfection.

Now, twelve years ago the residents of four, Privet Drive would have proudly stated without hesitation that there was nothing abnormal in their lives. In fact twelve years ago that would have been quite true.

Mr. Vernon Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was quite a beefy man, with hardly any neck at all, although he did have a very large mustache. His wife, Petunia, was quite the opposite of Mr. Dursley… size wise. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde, she looked almost liked any other housewife in Britain. The only difference was Petunia had nearly twice the usual amount of neck any normal human being should have. Though it was very useful for spying on neighbors over their garden fence. The Dursley's also had a small son named Dudley, who in their opinion was the finest boy in all of Europe.

Inside the Dursley's house you would find all the rooms immaculately clean. Not a speck of dust could be found in the Dursley's house. Even the mantelpiece over the fire was spotless, which held many pictures of Dudley Dursley. The photographs showed an unusually large boy riding a bicycle, playing a computer game with an equal large father, and being hugged and kissed by his mother. There were even school certificates hung in large gold frames that read; " swam five meters" or " Always Eats his Lunch." The room however showed no sign of two other children that lived in the house too.

Yet Harry and Abigail Potter were there, asleep at the moment in the smallest bedroom upstairs, but not for long. A beautiful snowy white owl sat perched in her cage, eyeing the children loathingly. She had not been allowed out of cage for almost two months, she was getting quite tired of sitting in her cage day after day. She let out a loud frustrating hoot, for that was all she could really do.

Abigail opened her eyes slowly; she was a bit unhappy about being woken up. She was having a wonderful dream about the wizarding school Hogwarts.

Abigail sat up and yawned, " Morning mum and dad," she said smiling at the picture on the bed stand. Like always, her parents smiled up at her while dancing to a song only they could hear.

The snowy white owl let out another loud hoot clearly annoyed that she had not been acknowledged. Abigail forced herself out of her nice comfy bed and quietly made her way to the owl. " I know your hungry Hedwig, but your going to have to wait a bit longer for breakfast." Abigail told the Hedwig soothingly. The owl clucked her tong disapprovingly, and let out a soft hoot. " Yes, I know it's probably going to be another boring day, but look at the bright side!" Abigail said perking up a bit, " It's Harry's birthday!"

Abigail looked over at her sleeping older brother. It was amazing how different they looked, she thought. Harry had jet-black hair that always seemed to be a walking mess, while Abigail had long wavy red hair. The colors of their eyes were also predominately different; one had bright green eyes while the other had hazel. Harry also wore round glasses while Abigail didn't, which she was quite proud of. The only similarities the brother and sister seemed to share were knobby knees and thin faces.

It sometimes surprised Abigail how different their physical appearances were, but then again they did have Dudley as a cousin and the only thing he resembled was a pig with a blonde wig.

Hedwig let out other loud hoot, bringing Abigail out of thoughts. " Sshh, Hedwig! You'll wake everyone in the house, and you wouldn't want Harry to get in trouble on his birthday, would you?" She asked the owl sternly. Hedwig stared at Abigail wearily before realizing that she wasn't getting breakfast any sooner, and went back to sleep.

Abigail let out a sigh of relief; hopefully Hedwig had not roused the Dursleys. Although, she was fond of the owl, Abigail hated to see her brother get in more trouble. Even so, she couldn't wait to get a pet of her own. Abigail had been crossing off the days on her calendar till September first; the day that she hoped that she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Abigail jumped when she heard her brother yawn. Before Harry could even put on his glasses, Abigail jumped onto the bed; tackling her brother in a giant hug. " Happy Birthday Harry!" She told him happily.

"erg…can't…breath…Abby!" Harry gasped out. Abigail let go quickly, though still grinning crazily. " Thanks Abby," Harry said smiling now that he was able to breath. Out of all the residents living in four, Privet Drive Abigail was the only one who seemed to remember his birthday, the rest almost always "forgot."

" So, what does it feel like being twelve Harry," Abigail asked excitedly.

Harry shrugged before saying, " Dunno, I don't really feel any different," he admitted, " Wait… I think I feel a bit taller though."

Abigail let out a snort, " Oh please Harry I can tell even when your in bed that you haven't grown a single inch!"

"Ah well," Harry said before trying to get out of bed, but his sister pushed him back down.

" Wait, you haven't opened my present yet!" Abigail exclaimed before turning to get his present from where she had hidden it. " Ta-da!" Abigail said proudly presenting Harry with a card she had made for him.

" Wow Abby thanks!" Harry said brightly. Abigail had drawn the crest of Hogwarts on the front of the card, and on the inside she had drawn Hogwarts. Harry was quite impressed since Abigail had never actually seen Hogwarts before.

" How'd you know what the Hogwarts crest looked like?" Harry asked puzzled.

" Oh it was in_ Everything You Need to Know about the Wizarding World_," Abigail told him. _Everything You Need to know about the Wizarding World _was the book that Hagrid had allowed Abigail to buy on their first trip to Diagon Ally. Abigail had already read it more times than she could remember. She kept it under the loose floorboards under the bed. If the Dursley found out she had bought it, they would most defiantly burn it to ashes.

Hedwig let out a hoot that startled both the Potters, " Hedwig, go back to sleep! You'll get your breakfast soon!" Abigail begged.

" She's just bored, she's used to being able to fly around outside. Not being locked in a cage." Harry explained to his sister wearily. Hedwig clucked her tong as if in agreement.

" It's to bad that Uncle Dursley put a lock on the cage," Abigail sighed. " Too bad that you can't unlock it with a spell."

" Yeah, too bad," Harry said bitterly. He had explained to Abigail that it was against wizard rules for an under age wizard to use magic while out of school. Though it seemed that he had "forgotten" to inform the Dursley about that tiny rule.

" Oh Harry I can't wait till I can go to Hogwarts!" Abigail told him dreamily. After Harry had returned from Hogwarts at the beginning of summer, he had told her all about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Abigail listened to him jealousy as he told her all about his first year. Harry told her all about the Sorcerer's Stone and his encounter with Lord Voldermort himself, the wizard who had murdered their parents.

Abigail had a miserable year without Harry. She had no one to talk to all year, and was quite lonely. Harry at first had sent her letters every week, but Abigail was forced to tell him to stop when Mr. Dursley threaten to catch Hedwig and lock her up the next time she showed up. Apparently a white owl showing up every week at four, Privet Drive was causing quite a lot of gossip among the neighbors, at least according to Mrs. Dursley. Life without her brother had been quite lonely for Abigail, though of course she would never admit it.

"Harry…I'll get the letter…right?" Abigail suddenly asked.

Harry looked at his sister surprised, " Of course you will Abby! Why wouldn't you?" the idea that Abigail may not get a letter had never dawned on him.

Abigail looked down at her feet; she could feel her checks burning. " Oh I don't know…maybe because I'm not a witch? I mean Mum got a letter but Aunt Petunia didn't! I haven't shown any signs of magical abilities yet! Not like you did!"

Harry slung his arm around Abigail; giving her a reassuring squeeze. " Don't worry Abigail, I know you're a witch! I'd bet all our money in Gringotts that you're one." Harry told her confidently.

Abigail's eyes widen, she had seen how much money was in their vault. "Really?" she whispered.

Harry nodded seriously, "anyway don't worry about not showing signs of magic yet. My friend Neville Longbottom, his family thought he was a muggle for ages! That is until his uncle was hanging out an upstairs window, and he accidentally dropped him! And do you know what he did Abby?"

" What?"

" He bounced all the way down to their garden and onto the road!"

Abigail let out a giggle but then stopped, " Harry? How old was Neville when then happened?"

Harry's smile flattered, " Oh…he was…um…eight."

Abigail let out a groan, " Eight? Eight! I'm almost eleven!"

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, " look Abby if you want to see if you're a witch, go jump out that window and see if you bounce all the way down!"

Abigail glared at her brother, and started to bite her finger nails; she always did that when she nervous, or anxious, or just bored. After a while Abigail started to hear the other members stir from their sleep, and prepare for the day that lay before them. She could hear Dudley waddle past their bedroom; making sure to waddle louder and bang against their door. Hedwig let out a loud hoot of disgust that made Dudley scurry away.

Minutes later the Potter siblings heard their Aunt Petunia's shrill voice, "Up! Get Up!" she said while banging on their door. " And Hurry!" she screeched before making her way down towards the kitchen.

Abigail let out a sigh, " looks like it's going to be another normal day." She looked over at her brother who was already putting on his socks. " Chances they'll remember your birthday?" she asked him.

" Zero," he replied.

" Chances that I'll make breakfast for our dear relatives?" Abigail asked him grinning.

Harry opened his mouth in protest, but Abigail answered her own question before he could even let out a single word. " A hundred percent!"

" Aw come on Abby! You cooked breakfast yesterday!"

Abigail shrugged " So? It's your birthday big bro! Think of this as an… extra present, if it makes you happy!" she said cheerfully.

Harry let out a sigh of defeat; he knew that it was a waste of time to argue any further. Once his sister had made up her mind it was mostly impossible to get her to change her mind. For a 10 year old, she was could be quite stubborn.

" Oh and Harry," Abigail added.

" Yeah?"

" If it'll make you feel better you can return the favor, and make breakfast on my birthday!" the 10 year old told him smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes, " Yeah I figured you would say that."

Dudley's cries of more bacon suddenly echoed through the house. Both of the Potter siblings rolled their eyes in disgust, and Hedwig clucked her tong disapprovingly as if agree with them.

" Don't worry Dinky Duddydums your cousins will come make you more _very _soon." They heard Aunt Petunia coo putting emphasis on _very_.

" Guess that's our queue," Harry grumbled.

" I still can't get over the fact that we're somehow related to him," Abigail told him shuttering

Harry grinned at his sister, " Yeah, it's hard to believe that we're related a pig!"

Abigail nodded seriously, " Yes, and it's even harder to believe that something might actually weigh more than our dear Dinky Duddydums."

Harry and Abigail stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. " Come on," Harry said still chuckling, " We better go before dear Dudley dies of starvation."

" Yeah I guess, " Abigail said sighing, " though I doubt it would happen, he has too much of this." She said patting her stomach.

" We'll be back with breakfast Hedwig," Harry told the annoyed looking snowy owl before heading out the door. Abigail started to follow him only to suddenly turn back into the room

" I'll be there in a second, I just forgot something." Abigail called over her shoulder. She walked over to her bed and groped under her pillow for a small red velvet box. Her fingers finally closed over the small box and brought it out from underneath the pillow. Abigail opened it and smiled; inside was a silver charm bracelet that Harry gotten her from Diagon Alley for her 10th birthday. It only contained a single charm; the letter A with a tiny gem in the corner. Still, it was Abigail's favorite present and she never left the room without it. She clicked the bracelet on wrist and rubbed the A for good luck, like she always did.

" Hey Abby we better hurry, I don't think Dudley can last much longer without bacon." Harry said poking his head in the room.

" I'm coming," Abigail, told him and followed him down towards the kitchen.

_**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction I hoped you like it! I need a beta reader, if anyone is interested please PM me! I would love it if you took the time to review, it would mean a lot for me…and Abigail too!**_


	2. Authors Note

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I would like to apologies to all my readers for not updating in months, I honestly didn't mean to go so long without updating. I reread through what I had written and realized that my story really wasn't as difference as the original except for **__**adding Abigail so I've basically decided to rewrite the whole story. There will be many drastic changes in this story. The beginning may seem a bit slow but it will pick up. Again I'm deeply sorry for not updating in ages and I really hope you all enjoy the new version of this story! You can find the new story entitled**_**, **_**Another Story: the Diary of Tom Riddle **__**on my profile page or you can just search it. Thanks again for all your support in the original story and I would really appreciate it if you all would go check out the new story! **_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Iridescentstar8**_


End file.
